The Fall of the Titans
by Arroiuqlu Schiffer
Summary: SEQUEL TO RAVEN'S RETURN. Life seems to have returning to a temporary state of normalcy for the Titans but then unexplained events and riots erupt around the world. All while a unknown group plots from the shadows. How can the Titans handle this mess? BBXRae, RobXStar
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, so I'm actually back. I took some time to get my bearings together but here it is, the sequel to Raven's Return

I didn't like the initial version of the previous story, so I ended up deleting it. I made some minor changes, mainly grammar and some sentence structure but I still have no desire to really revise this. Anyway, I have the whole story so stick around. I hope that it hasn't been too long.

Fair warning: There is some political stuff towards the end and some at chapter 2. I hope I don't offend anyone, it's not my intent.

* * *

+Epilogue+

"No, please!" The man begged shortly before a clawed hand collided with his temple.

Bits of bone and brain-matter splattered on the walls as the man thudded on floor a bloody heap, his body twitching.

"Fuckin' useless" the murderer groaned.

"Quit whining" another man yawned. "We could have used him."

"What? These lousy demon hunters are like bugs. Besides, he didn't look like he knew shit."

"Never mind that" a third man said. "Have we found Pride yet?"

"Not yet."

"Look faster, we're stronger with Pride and I'm getting impatient" said the first man.

"Yeah, yeah" the second man waved his hand.

One stretched and followed both men out the door into the night.

* * *

A pair of green eyes snapped open and a green man sat up from his bed. He rubbed his face as the dream faded from his memory. He could remember bits and pieces, but not the whole dream. The man felt that it was an important one and he hated that he was forgetting it.

_'Oh well…'_

He looked over to his window to the shore below before heading to his closet and changed his clothes. After that he headed down towards the shoreline.

* * *

The sound of waves lapped at a rocky shore; air smelled and tasted salty. The day was nice and clear which gave a clear view of the city.

A young woman stood by the shoreline and admired the beautiful day. Her long dark hair cascaded down to her waist. She tucked some of it behind her ear and her black cloak matched the obsidian rocks beneath her feet. Had it not been for her pale skin, she might have blended in with the environment.

Amethyst eyes stared down at an embossed plaque with gold lettering. She reached down and touched the smooth cold plaque, marveling at the detail. It was gray marble adorned with little ravens in the bottom right corner. The plaque said:

_"Raven_

_The hero from another world that saved our world_

_A true friend and a Teen Titan_

_She will be dearly missed by her friends_

_Forever in Our Hearts"_

A small smile crossed her face. Without a doubt, it was their fearless leader that decided the wording. It was straight and to the point, very much like their leader. She rose up, looking shamefully at her feet.

_'Had I really been that heartless?_'

"Hey!"

The woman in question looked at the voice's owner. His green skin, eyes, and hair looked completely foreign in this rocky environment. He wore a red and white fitted long-sleeve shirt and matching red pants with a white stripe along the legs. He wore black boots too. To say that he stuck out like a sore thumb was an understatement.

"Checking out your memorial again?"

She simply nodded and looked back at the landmark. It shocked her when she first found the memorial; it was a reminder of how much she had hurt the people that she considered friends. Seeing her own tombstone floored her, so she still didn't know how to feel with it around.

"Should we remove it?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, it is a little weird having that around now that you're actually here. We can put in away somewhere."

"Why? Saving it for later?" Raven smirked.

"If you wanna think of it that way" Beast Boy said, not caring for the dark humor.

He motioned over them to head back inside their T-shaped tower.

"Besides, you need to finish moving in."

"Move in with what? I didn't exactly bring a whole lot of stuff", she said as she caught up with him.

"Point taken. You might need some new clothes though. I don't think you'll want to be wearing that all the time."

Raven made a small groan. She disliked shopping but he was right; her dress and cloak was the only thing she wore. Some casual clothes wouldn't hurt and it would give her time to bond with Starfire again.

"What? Are you saying you want to come?" Raven said jokingly.

"Pass" he chuckled.

They walked in silence, enjoying the clear day. Unfortunately, the path was uneven and Raven tripped over a rock. The green man caught her arm .

"Oh shit! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."

The enchantress straightened up and followed her teammate.

"So, you decide on a name, yet?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I guess. I was thinking on Changeling."

"Why Changeling?"

"Well, I was called that because a couple months ago before you came back again. I went to visit the Doom Patrol and we ended up getting a distress call. Guy was called Arsenal and he kept mocking the name 'Beast Boy', and ruined it...So I thought that I should change it..."

Beast Boy, or rather Changeling, looked to the side, annoyed at the memory.

Raven kept on her gaze on her green comrade for a second before turning her gaze back at the T-shaped tower.

"I see."

"Or maybe I should call myself Beast Man?" He grinned proudly as he struck a pose.

The Stoic looked at him unamused, pressed the button and opened the door to the tower. The two entered the tower in a comfortable silence down until they reached the elevator.

"Should I start calling you Changeling then?"

"I'd like it if you did."

"Alright then."

Raven pressed the button for the elevator and they waited for it to descend. Changeling looked over at his teammate. She wouldn't admit but he knew that she felt bad. Things were changing so fast for her and she barely had a chance to transition back into their lives. It had only been a couple of months since Raven had moved back in and even though she was very slowly opening up to them, she felt as though she no longer had a place in their lives. She was sure they had moved on after they thought she died after her first battle with Trigon.

The empath would have left with little explanation but thankfully, the group had managed to change her mind and made her stay.

Changeling didn't know where she went after defeating Trigon the second time and gone for 10 months, but it must have been extremely important if she had to leave immediately after their battle.

So it should not have surprised her that things were changing. Robin finally ditched his Boy Wonder status and found his own identity as the hero, Nightwing. Of course, this didn't just happen overnight or the last 10 months. He had been thinking of going solo for years. Cyborg made a few changes himself; the 6'6 Titan added a few new features and finally a solar-powered jet pack, so the damn man could finally have some semblance of flight.

Starfire stayed relatively the same in personality and she hadn't changed much when Raven went missing but that was to be expected.

It was nice for her to try to get acquainted with them again.

She made no attempt 10 months ago as she had no desire, but the fact that she was making a conscious effort to be an active part of her teammate's lives was progressive, for someone like her.

He must have been looking at her for a while because he caught the Azarathian's gaze upon him and her brows knit.

"What?"

"Oh uh...nothin."

They heard the familiar DING!

Before Raven stepped onto the platform, Changeling spoke up.

"Hey Rae, if you uh...ever wanna talk about something that's bothering you...um, you can talk to us about it, y'know?"

Raven looked over her shoulder back at the green man, slightly surprised. She allowed herself to let out a small grateful smile.

"I...Thank you, Garfield. I will."

"Now, c'mon let's go!" he said dragging her by the hand into the elevator.

The two Titans drifted up towards the top floor.

"What time is it?"

Changeling checked his communicator, which had gotten an upgrade thanks to Cyborg. It looked more like a pocket-watch; small and round with a gold-polished top and an black embossed T on the center. When you opened it up, it was sleek and completely black but shiny and reflective like a mirror. The green man touched his thumb to the surface and it read 10:53 in green.

They exited the elevator and made their way down the hallway.

"10:53. Why? You got a date?" He joked.

Raven was unfazed at his little quip.

"No, I merely wanted to know because-"

"Good morning, Friends!" Starfire said cheerily.

"Mornin' Star."

"Good morning, Starfire."

"Raven, shall we go to the mall?"

The enchantress tried her best not to frown; it was not that she did not want to hang out with Starfire or get acquainted. Raven, being the introvert, wanted to avoid going out and people were exhausting. Not only that, but many of the citizens of Jump City would probably still held grudges against the heroes. However, the Tameranian's cheerful face swayed the demoness and she sighed.

"Alright, let's go. I can't keep borrowing your clothes. I'll be in the common room until you're ready."

Starfire chirped happily and flew off to her room to collect her purse while the two entered the common room.

The view from the city filled the large glass windows and the warm sunlight filtered inside. The large television monitor was retracted into the wall that gave the room a spacious feel. Blue, green, orange, and yellow lights dimly flashed on the wall panels. The large red circular couch facing the windows.

Cyborg was seated at the table, tinkering on a drone. A few wrenches, screwdrivers and screws littered across the table. He was focused on the thing.

"Morning guys" the cybernetic man said.

"Morning tin can."

"Morning Cyborg. What is that?"

"Drone. I'm trying to see how I can upgrade it, maybe have it shoot lasers and maybe ice blasts or even have a net launcher!" The African tech nerd smirked.

"Calm down there, Jean-Baptiste Emanuel Zorg."

"Who?"

"It's a dude from a movie."

"It'll be really useful, just you wait, BB."

"I told you, it's Changeling!"

"Funny! You're still Salad-head to me!"

"Cram it, tin man!" the therianthropist mock-growled.

Raven watched unamused at the two males and pulled off her black cloak before neatly folding the black material.

The doors whooshed open, revealing the red-headed alien. She flew over to her friend with a smile.

"Let's go!"

Raven simply nodded, raised her arms and purple energy surrounded them before they disappeared.

* * *

The two heroes appeared in the mall parking lot and Raven looked at herself from a car's reflection.

She didn't look that bad; her hair that she cut which had been little past shoulder length several months ago had grown past her waist, so it looked like she had never gotten one in the first place. Her pale skin contrasting against her dark hair and purple eyes made her look ethereal. Her cobalt blue slit dress complemented her skin. Although she was on the leaner side, years of physical training and countless missions made her fit.

The empath had been raised among pacifist monks so she preferred not to wear anything too revealing. Of course, some of her perspective had changed after meeting a tribe of people.

Raven had never thought of herself as beautiful. The people in Azarath would give her shunning looks or avert their gaze and would not comment on her appearance, however Raven could feel their contempt and disgust.

Even if Raven did have admirers, she most certainly didn't know about any of them. The only one that told her she was beautiful was a lying 500-year-old dragon trying to escape a book. The enchantress looked over at her friend. She remembered how the alien princess had admirers. Raven felt no jealousy of her friend's beauty, but simply had low self-esteem. The enchantress simply pushed that feeling aside and followed her friend.

They stopped at a shop, Starfire eyeing several pieces of clothing that would match Raven's personality and style. She even asked a worker for her opinion, Raven tried her best not to seem embarrassed.

Some of the other shoppers stopped to look at the two heroines, muttering. Most were excited while some were indifferent and others were not happy. While Starfire seemed to be having a fun time, Raven was beginning to get rather self-conscious.

Raven simply chose a few simple V-neck shirts in dark blue, purple, and stripes and a few pairs of black skinny jeans.

"Can we go now?" Raven asked, trying not to look at some of the people.

"Of course! The next store then!"

Raven made an internal groan. The two women paid the cashier before heading out to another store, avoiding some fans when Starfire stopped by a store eyeing an outfit.

"Oh! How about that one?"

"The white one? I don't know…"

"Oh, come now. I-"

Their thoughts were interrupted when they heard two men arguing. They couldn't quite make out what the men were saying so they decided to approach them.

"What's your fucking problem?!"

"You damn libratards think those monsters stand for you! HAH!"

"Go back to the south and fuck your cousin, you redneck!"

The two heroines rounded a corner as a crowd of people watched. Some telling the men to stop, while others were siding with the men.

"Fucking nigg-" was all the man said before he got a punch to the jaw.

The crowd backed up allowing the two women to watch the men scrap.

"Hey! Stop!"

Raven encircled both men in a black bubble and separated them. Both men shouted at each other as well as Raven. Meanwhile, Starfire tried to calm the crowd. Not too far from the crowd, a man watched coldly at the two Titans.

End Chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys. Sorry I didn't update, life and work got in the way and I ended up getting a new job. I had an idea for this chapter but I just felt no inspiration or desire to write. Writer's block sucks. I just quickly wrote this so I can get to the next plot point. Anyway, I'm gonna try and update as much as I can before I start my new job. Sorry this chapter is on the shorter side, this is going to be pick up a lot faster but I wanted to establish character and some relationships.

I noticed that I mostly sidelined the other Titans in the other story and I don't want to do that here. Anyway, I promise this going to go somewhere if you bear with me. Onto the story.

* * *

Raven encircled both men in a black bubble and separated them. Both men shouted at each other as well as Raven. Meanwhile, Starfire tried to calm the crowd. Not too far from the crowd, a man watched coldly at the two Titans.

Several minutes later, the police arrived as the crowd of people looked on as the two men in the bubbles glared at each other.

Raven snapped her fingers and the two men dropped to the ground, painfully. They rubbed their bottoms. She and Starfire watched as the two men were promptly arrested.

"Why were they like?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know" Raven paused. "When people are different, they don't like each other."

"I see. There are those that view others as less than they are, even here."

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Well, it will be up to us to help protect those that suffer and give a voice to those that cannot fight against them, right?"

Raven looked at her orange friend, surprised. She had been very jaded for five years, therefore the concept of helping people was a little odd to her. The enchantress thought spending more time with the heroes would allow her to regain her humanity and start helping people again.

"I suppose you're right. Let's go home."

She lifted her arms and the two teleported home.

* * *

"We're back."

"Hey guys" Cyborg said.

The two looked at the news displayed on the television. Reporters were already rushing to the scene to make interviews about the fight.

"Sounds like you two had an eventful time" Cyborg noted.

"We can't even buy clothes without something happening" Raven said.

The two women explained what happened while Cyborg listened. His face changed into anger.

"If you ask me, they're both in the wrong. They're just scaring the people around them."

"I agree but at least now they're in jail so they can't hurt anyone."

The trio then departed and Starfire drifted off to Nightwing.

"We have returned."

"Oh hey, Star" the black haired man said.

He was dressed in a form-fitting black suit with a blue hawk-like symbol on his chest. His hair was no longer spiked, and hung down his shoulders. The black mask hid his eyes.

Starfire approached her lover and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Then her eyes turned to the monitors that he was studying.

"What is that you're working on?"

"I'm looking at some case files. There's been some riots all over the US and a murder seveal states over. The murder was really weird. It was a male in his late 20s, early 30s. No friends or family, unemployed, and no trace of the murder weapon. It's like he was bludgeoned and tortured to death."

"That's terrible!" Starfire gasped.

"I know, I just wish we could have done something about it."

She looked at the man; his shoulders slumped and his head hung low. In addition, there were several coffee mugs on the desk.

"I've...learned that although we are heroes, we cannot always save everyone. We can try and protect as many as we can. Sometimes that has be all can do."

"Yeah, it's still a hard pill to swallow though."

She tilted her head, confused. Starfire didn't understand what those words meant.

"Is that a euphemism for something?"

"It means something difficult to accept."

"I see!" She said excitedly.

Their fearless leader couldn't help but smile at her. She was so eager to learn about Earth culture and speech. Not only that, but the way she was so hopeful and helpful that it really lifted his mood when things went sour.

She looked curiously at the screen again.

"What about these?"

"Cases for riots. Some of them have different causes, some of them people died in them. Right now there's no reason to believe that they're connected."

"What is happening?"

* * *

+++Unknown City+++

A man sipped coffee at a cafe. His dark hair covering his eyes and he looked around calmly. His eyes landed on a young couple then landed on another woman not too far away.

The lone woman looked over at the couple. A strange feeling overcoming the woman.

The man got up to pay his check and that was the end of that.

* * *

+++Unknown Location+++

A man walked through the city briskly and he looked over at a group of protesters rallying against another group.

"These people don't deserve to be treated this way!" Said one woman.

"They're just people looking for a better way to live!"

"Then they should have done it properly! It's not fair to the people that were already here!"

The man frowned at both groups; he felt a rising irritation towards both parties.

As he walked away, he could hear the crowd becoming more unruly before could hear people attacking each other.

* * *

+++Titans+++

Raven sauntered back to her room, carrying back her newly bought clothes. She sighed.

"Hey Rae!"

Raven turned around to see the green man.

"Oh hi."

"Got your clothes?"

"Yes."

"Something wrong?"

"Two guys were trying to fight earlier. It seems even when were trying to do something mundane, were unable to do so."

"It's the price we pay for helping people" Changeling shrugged. "Say, you wanna get dinner with everyone?"

"Huh?"

"I know you haven't been in town long but you wanna get dinner with everyone. I'm sure they'd like to have you."

The empath put her finger to her chin and thought about it.

_'You should do it'_ her emotions offered.

'_It has been a while since I properly interacted with everyone. I've been scared but I...want to connect with people again.'_

"Okay" she agreed shyly.

"Yay! I'll go let them know!" He said excitedly before he ran off to tell the others.

Raven put her clothes away after she returned to her room. She yawned before she sat down on the bed and drifted to slumber. It was a dreamless sleep

It was some time later when she woke up and noticed the sunset. The empath yawned and stretched before getting out of bed. She took a quick glance at the mirror to find her long hair in a mess before fixing it and heading out to the common room. There she met everyone standing around waiting for her.

"Oh, you're awake!" said Cyborg.

"I hope didn't take too long."

Nightwing looked at his wrist and it displayed 6:46.

"You're one minute late" he smirked jokingly.

"Did you finally manage to get a sense of humor?" Raven bantered back.

"Did you?" Beast Boy countered.

The empath shot a glare at the green man.

"So where are we going?"

"Let's go to the pier! Raven hasn't been there in a while!"

"Great idea!"

"Hey guys. Let's try these on!" Cyborg said as he held out several gray rings."

"I've made some improvements on the holorings. I figured that we wear them to blend in with the civilians.

"Marvelous idea!" Starfire said as she placed the ring on her finger.

She morphed into a ginger-haired girl with pale skin and blue green eyes. Her Titan outfit had been replaced with a knee-length purple skater dress. She wore a gray blazer and gray wedges.

Everyone else took the rings and everyone's appearance changed. Cyborg's robotic parts morphed into skin and he wore a gray shirt with a blue sleeves paired with a black vest. He wore black jeans and blue sneakers.

Nightwing wore a leather jacket with a green shirt, blue jeans and black converse.

Changeling looked the most different of the group: his green skin had been changed into Caucasian and his green hair had changed into blonde. The shape-shifter's pointy ears had changed back into a regular ears.

He wore a red plaid shirt underneath a brown aviator jacket and dark jeans. He also wore white sneakers.

The therianthropist looked at his hands and arms.

_'So this is what it looks like to be normal…'_

It felt odd to the man. Everyone looked at him.

"What?"

Raven looked at the group then at herself. Her purple hair was black and she wore a blue v-neck, black skinny jeans and black boots with glue laces.

"Everyone ready?"

They nodded before she lifted her arms and they found themselves at the pier.

End.


End file.
